


Maus hábitos

by colorless



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Yaoi, kpop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless/pseuds/colorless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As pessoas sempre dizem que garotos maus morrem cedo. É por isso que eu só faço o que eu quero. A vida é muito curta pra seguir regras o tempo todo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maus hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Só Deus sabe o quanto eu amo essa temática de jovens, inconsequentes e problemáticos. Sério.  
> Bem, mais uma kaisoo (pra variar lmao), dessa vez uma ficlet.  
> Leiam com carinho, porque eu escrevi ela com todo o carinho do mundo.  
> A história se passa em meados dos anos 70, e eu a escrevi ouvindo Lana del Rey - se isso fizer algum sentido.  
> Enfim lol boa leitura!!  
> (P.S.: Vocês irão notar que o Jongin chama o Kyungsoo de Jude algumas vezes. Esse apelido é uma referência a Hey Jude, dos Beatles. Ele o chama assim pelo fato do Kyungsoo dessa ff lembrar um pouco a letra da música. Resolvi colocar esse aviso aqui para que ninguém fique confuso durante a leitura)

\- Vai acabar com um câncer se continuar fumando desse jeito. - comentou, enquanto observava o rapaz mais baixo que si tirar um cigarro (mais um) do maço que guardava no bolso da jaqueta de couro e acendê-lo com um esqueiro. O garoto lhe olhou, tragando profunda e calmamente o cigarro para em seguida soltar a fumaça diretamente no rosto do mais alto. Jongin não sabia dizer o quão sexy ele ficava enquanto fumava.

Na verdade, Kyungsoo ficava _absurdamente sexy_ fazendo qualquer coisa.

\- As pessoas sempre dizem que garotos maus morrem cedo. - respondeu depois de um tempo, rindo baixinho. - É por isso que eu só faço o que eu quero. A vida é muito curta pra seguir regras o tempo todo. - e sorriu, daquele jeito que só ele sabia sorrir. 

_E é por isso que eu te amo_ , Jongin pensou, olhando o mais velho pulando sobre a porta do Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 vermelho. 

Se por um lado Jongin era o certo, Kyungsoo era, com certeza, a personificação do errado. Ele era o tipo de cara que você nunca apresentaria aos seus pais. E se apresentasse, aquele cara que te mandariam ficar longe. Sempre cheirando a cigarro, álcool e algum tipo de droga, com a velha e desbotada camisa dos Rolling Stones por baixo da pesada jaqueta de couro negro, os coturnos sujos - porque ele dizia que era um desperdício de tempo lavá-los sendo que iria acabar sujando novamente - e com o típico penteado de topete nos cabelos lisos e negros. Seus olhos (uma das coisas favoritas de Jongin) eram grandes e sinceros; lhe davam uma aparência inocente - mesmo que Kyungsoo já não soubesse o significado da palavra ''inocência" há anos. Os lábios dele lembravam os seus próprios; eram cheios, carnudos e rosados, daqueles que despertavam a vontade de beijar em quem os visse. _Talvez fosse por isso que se encaixavam tão bem._

\- Ah, é? E o que você quer fazer hoje, _Jude_? - imitou o outro ao pular por cima da porta do carro e sentou-se no banco do motorista, sorrindo de canto para o mais baixo. Como de praxe, Kyungsoo estava fumando e Jongin não sabia como, mas ele tinha uma garrafa de vodka na mão, e entre as tragadas bebia grandes goles direto do gargalo. 

\- Caralho. Pare de me chamar por esse apelido idiota. - o xingou, ouvindo um riso de Jongin como resposta. - Hoje? Primeiramente, nós não vamos na aula. - falou, embora Jongin não precisasse ouvir isso para saber. Era segunda-feira, e segunda-feira no vocabulário de Kyungsoo e Jongin era o mesmo que dia de cabular a aula. - Ainda não sei o que eu quero fazer hoje. Só sei que eu vou acabar com essas três garrafas de vodka. 

\- Mas Jude combina com você. E três? Porra - Jongin riu. - Mas até aí, nenhuma novidade. Sempre que nós saímos eu tenho que te carregar pra casa. 

\- Cala a boca. - empurrou o mais novo, aparentando estar ofendido. - Ah, e eu quero transar. Muito. - bebeu mais um longo gole do líquido incolor na garrafa, sentindo-o queimar na garganta. - E eu não quero voltar pra casa essa noite. Agora pisa fundo porque hoje eu quero _enlouquecer_.

☓☓☓

Depois de muito rodarem pela cidade, dirigindo como os bons loucos e inconsequentes que eram, cantando suas músicas favoritas trocando beijos arriscados com sabor de vodka, Jongin levou-os até uma zona mais afastada. Era pouco mais de seis horas da tarde, e o Sol estava se pondo no horizonte, pintando o céu em tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho. Deitados na grama e observando as nuvens passando lentamente com o tempo, Kyungsoo e Jongin dividiam um cigarro e os últimos goles da vodka na garrafa.

\- Jongin? - chamou, hesitante, algo que não era de seu feitio.

\- Sim? - o mais novo virou-se, ficando de frente para Kyungsoo e apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos. Esperou o menor falar algo. Ele parecia diferente; mais calmo, pensativo. 

\- E quando eu envelhecer? - começou, fazendo o maior erguer uma sobrancelha. - E quando eu ficar eu ficar velho e feio? Você vai continuar me amando mesmo assim?

Silêncio. Por um momento, Jongin quis rir da pergunta. Kyungsoo não era assim. Ele nunca se importava com o futuro. E também, ele nunca falava sobre amar. A palavra "amor" era quase proibida entre eles, na verdade. Kyungsoo dizia que quando se ama, se torna tolo, e que jamais iria amar. Que já tinha cometido muitos erros por gostar de alguém, e que não queria repeti-los. Jongin concordava em partes; evitava falar sobre sentimentos, mas, para quem visse seus olhos e a maneira com que olhava para o outro, qualquer palavra era desnecessária. Diz-se que os olhos são o reflexo da alma. Os olhos de Jongin refletiam Kyungsoo.

E, embora ele negasse, os olhos de Kyungsoo também refletiam Jongin.

\- Eu vou ficar velho e feio junto com você, oras. - respondeu simplista depois de uma longa pausa, sorrindo. - Mesmo que eu ache difícil você ficar feio algum dia, Jude.

\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - disse. - Vai continuar me amando? Mesmo quando eu não for mais novo ou bonito? 

\- Até o final dos tempos. - sorriu, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos escuros do mais baixo e prendendo uma mecha comprida demais por trás da orelha dele. - Eu já disse que meu amor por você só vai acabar quando conseguirem contar a quantidade de estrelas que existem no céu. 

\- Para. - pediu e pôs-se sentado, escutando a risadinha de Jongin atrás de si. - Tem um esqueiro aí? - mudou bruscamente de assunto, pegando mais um cigarro da carteira e colocando entre os lábios. 

\- _Jude, você está com vergonha!_ \- acusou, sentando-se na grama também e cutucando o mais velho, que grunhia algo ininteligível (mas que Jongin suspeitava ser um palavrão). - Você fica engraçado pra caralho quando sente vergonha.

\- Cale a boca, seu idiota! Eu estou falando sério. - empurrou o outro, curvando as sobrancelhas. - E se o seu pai... e se ele...? - sua voz vacilou. 

Era bem verdade que o pai de Jongin, um senhor com seus cinquenta e poucos anos e funcionário em uma empresa multimilionária não aceitava a relação de seu filho com Kyungsoo. Chamava-o de má influência, delinquente, e de vários palavrões que Kyungsoo preferia não lembrar. Recentemente, havia proibido Jongin de ver o mais velho. Ele dizia também que iria se mudar para São Francisco, e que levaria o filho mesmo que contra a vontade dele. Aquela notícia assustou Kyungsoo e o deixou de uma maneira que o mais novo nunca imaginaria que teria a oportunidade de ver. Quer dizer, Kyungsoo aparentava ser tão forte, do tipo que não se importa com ninguém. Mas assim que ouviu o que o homem pretendia fazer, desabou sobre o rapaz de pele morena. Chorou como uma criança assustada que se perde da mãe no supermercado, e fez Jongin prometer que nunca o deixaria sozinho.

\- Meu pai não manda em mim. - deu de ombros. 

\- Mas...

\- Ele me proibiu de ver você e, no entanto, eu estou aqui, não estou?

\- Eu sei disso, é que...

\- É nada. Ele não vai fazer coisa alguma contra a gente. - tentou tranquilizar o mais baixo. - E se tentar, eu pego você no colo, coloco no meu cavalo branco e nós fugimos pra bem longe. Como em um conto de fadas. Eu sou o príncipe e você é a minha princesa. - piscou.

\- Dá a porra do esqueiro, seu babaca. - meio bravo, meio rindo, enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco do outro e puxou um esqueiro, acendendo o cigarro. Enquanto ele alimentava o próprio vício, as risadas de Jongin foram cessando e logo eles estavam em silêncio outra vez. 

Entre as tragadas, eles revezavam o cigarro pequeno. A maioria das pessoas se sentia incomodada com o cheiro da nicotina que se impregnava nas roupas, nos cabelos e em todos os lugares possíveis, mas eles não se importavam. Na verdade, até gostavam. Nicotina lembrava Kyungsoo de Jongin, e nicotina também fazia Jongin lembrar de Kyungsoo. O menor, com a cabeça encostada no ombro do mais novo, virou-a minimamente para olhá-lo. Jongin sabia o que ele queria. O rapaz da pele mais morena tirou o cigarro da boca e aproximou seus lábios dos lábios do mais baixo, abrindo-os devagar para iniciar um beijo. As línguas se enrolavam, úmidas e lentas por entre a pequena nuvem de fumaça. 

Há quem diga que o que faziam era autodestrutivo, mas para eles era simplesmente normal.

\- _Vamos para o carro_ \- sussurrou, e o mais jovem o entendeu. 

Kyungsoo mantinha o cigarro aceso preso entre os dedos enquanto eles caminhavam, aos tropeços (não só pelo excesso de álcool no sangue de ambos mas também porque se torna difícil andar ao mesmo tempo que se beija e toca alguém), em direção ao carro estacionado de qualquer forma. Jongin abriu a porta do conversível - já que mais cedo ele havia subido a capota e nenhum deles se encontrava em condições de pular sobre a porta - e sentou no banco do passageiro. Kyungsoo o seguiu, sentando-se no colo do mais novo. O rádio estava ligado, e tocava uma nova música da banda Rolling Stones. Era Angie, Kyungsoo sabia - como poderia não saber o nome de sua música favorita, afinal? A letra dela sempre lembrou muito sua relação com Jongin. Mas ela realmente não importava naquele momento - tinha coisas mais importantes nas quais prestar atenção - como a braguilha da calça jeans azul que Jongin usava, que insistia em não querer abrir de maneira alguma. Talvez a culpa não fosse da braguila e sim de Kyungsoo que estava apressado de mais, mas quem pensaria nisso numa horas dessas? 

Os vidros do carro se tornaram embaçados. As respirações ofegantes se mesclavam e tornavam-se uma só juntamente dos gemidos a cada vez que o mais velho movia seus quadris sobre os de Jongin, sentindo-o invadir devagar e acertar aquele ponto dentro de si que o fazia gemer mais alto e apertar a pele do outro com violência. 

Kyungsoo era insano, mas isso não era um problema. 

_Jongin sempre gostou de garotos insanos._

**Author's Note:**

> Então, o que acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado!  
> Bem, é isso.  
> Qualquer coisa, vocês me encontram no twitter: @suItoria (com i maiúsculo no lugar do L)  
> Até a próxima ♥


End file.
